


Keep Reading

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, PWP, Reading Aloud, Riding, Smut, blowjob, dang i could tag other things but idk, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wanted Jinyoung to read to him.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent V-app of Jinyoung reading a book.
> 
> Translations of Jinyoung's book were taken from here: https://twitter.com/igot7_MarKP/status/702788948083372032
> 
> Also this is honestly my first time writing something like this... sorry if it's weird. Practice makes perfect, I suppose.

“Mark, why are you in here again?”

Mark smiled cheekily from where he sat on Jinyoung’s bed. “I was just waiting for you to finish showering.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him but then continued to put his stuff away as normal.  “I hope you didn’t touch anything.”

Mark almost looked offended he would even think that.  “Of course not… your bed is just comfy.”  Mark sprawled out across the mattress and stretched out all his limbs with a satisfying groan.

“Hmm, whatever you say, Mark.”  Jinyoung gave his hair one last dry with the towel before he tossed it back into the bathroom and settled down on the bed beside Mark.  “If you want to shower you can go ahead and use mine.”

“No, I already showered while you were gone.”  Mark sat back up on the bed so he was face to face with Jinyoung.  “Are you tired?”

“Not really.  Why?”  Mark wanted something; he was able to figure out that much. Mark had always been hard to read, even though Jinyoung thought he was good and gauging people’s reactions Mark was a bit of an enigma, managing to always catch him off guard. 

Mark glanced at Jinyoung’s bookshelf then back at him.  “Can you read to me?”

Jinyoung had been completely off track this time as well.  “You want me to read one of my books to you? The one’s you constantly say are boring?”

“They’re not… well.  That’s not the point.”  Mark again had an unreadable expression on his face, like there was something he wanted to share but he couldn’t quite express it.  “I just want to hear your voice.”

Jinyoung thought it was a strange request but he was more than happy to oblige.  “I see you’re just jealous I read to all the fans today on broadcast and you wanted a personal session?”

Mark just sort of nodded at him while keeping his gaze downward.  Jinyoung just thought this whole situation was adorable.  He loved when Mark was endearing in these kinds of ways.

“Alright then,” Jinyoung got up from the bed and fished through his bag for a book.  “I’ll read you the same one I read on broadcast, since I didn’t get to read that much anyways.”  Jinyoung settled himself on his bed with his back against his pillow in a half-reclining position.  Mark sat on the opposite side of the bed.  “You’re not going to fall asleep, right?”

Mark smiled at him.  “I’ll try my best.”  Which cause Jinyoung hit him lightly on the shoulder.  Mark just giggled.

Jinyoung cracked open one of the marked pages in his essay book and found the one he wanted to read.  “This one is about relationships.” 

Mark nodded in agreement as he lied down so he could look up at him as he read.

“ _There is a person where with one truthful word the relationship will end on the spot_.”  Jinyoung sneaked a look at Mark to make sure his eyes weren’t already closed.  Once he made sure he had his attention he continued. “ _They keep on saying we are alike, but how?  I see we don’t have anything similar_.”

After Jinyoung had been reading for a bit he felt Mark casually drawing small circles on his thighs.  Jinyoung ignored him until circles turned into massaging caresses and his whole hand moved to stroke the inside of Jinyoung’s thigh.  Jinyoung stopped reading to look down at him but Mark only smirked.  “Keep reading.”

Jinyoung huffed a bit but then just picked up where he was.  “ _The moment you say you no longer want to gratify a_ … Mark…” Mark’s hand had settled on his crotch as he teasingly ran his hand over the fabric.  “What are you doing?”

Mark was trying to hide a sneaky smile as he sat up a bit to get more comfortable.  “Nothing,” Mark replied.  Jinyoung kept staring at him for a proper answer but he didn’t respond.  “Just keep reading, please.”

Jinyoung hesitantly picked his book back up and tried to find his spot.  Mark started palming the fabric of his pants and Jinyoung could feel the tension building in his groin.  “ _The moment you say you no longer want to gratify a friend that thinks they have the upper hand, that relationship becomes r-risky_.”  Mark snaked his hands past the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants and started massaging him more deliberately. “Mark…”

Mark just looked up at him with a small frown.  “Don’t stop reading.”

Jinyoung knew exactly what Mark was doing but he decided to oblige.  When he brought the book back up to his face he was having an extra hard time trying to remember what this essay was even about.  “ _Simply because to me that friend isn’t important, I don’t want to make this unbalanced relationship right, so out of the two I might be more…selfish…”_ Jinyoung couldn’t hold back a moan as Mark rubbed up the underside of his cock with more and more pressure.  “… _and have an evil role, but it doesn’t matter b-because... because… it’s my way.”_ Jinyoung had to stop for a moment as he dropped his head back against his pillow and sighed.

Mark motioned for him to lift his legs up a bit so that he could finally pull his sweatpants and underwear right off, leaving himself exposed.  Mark repositioned himself to so he was straddling Jinyoung.  “I didn’t say you could stop reading.”

Jinyoung had to fight the temptation to just stare at Mark as he ran his slender fingers down his cock and started reading again.  “ _It doesn’t matter because it’s my way.  I will, even the in future, can’t say…”_ Jinyoung’s voice was unsteady and coarse as he tried to read the words off the page.  He felt Mark’s hot breath against him and he buried his face into his book. He closed his eyes and tried to take in all the sensations as Mark’s tongue licked a strip from the base to the tip.  Jinyoung groaned as arched his body into the touch.

“Keep reading, Jinyoungie.”  Mark chastised.

Jinyoung again tried to make out the words on the page.  He realized the more he stopped the more Mark would have to stop what he was doing as well, and that was the last thing he wanted.  He glanced over the page and didn’t really care about where he was at the moment, just picking a random passage.  “ _It’s… sad… that like t-this_ …my god…”  He tried but failed to keep a steady voice.  When Mark finally sank his mouth down on his cock and started sucking Jinyoung bit his lip but was still not able to stop a groan from escaping his mouth.

Mark stared up at him and Jinyoung quickly settled his eyes back on his book.  “ _L-like this many of my… relationships are kept in the c-consequence of being… untruthful_.” Mark let go of his cock with a _pop_ as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube.  Jinyoung managed to catch him in the act and sent him questioning glare.  _I knew it; he was planning this the entire time._

Mark just laughed and pointed at the book.  “Don’t look at me.  Keep your eyes on the book and keep reading.”  Jinyoung pouted but Mark held still until he begrudgingly lowered his eyes back to the passage.  “ _But even for people like me, there are people who pull out the h-honesty_ —“Jinyoung closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt Mark’s lubricated finger teasing his entrance. Jinyoung knew he was going to keep stalling every time he was silent.  “ _But even for people like me, who pull o-out the honesty… i-inside… inside me…_ ”  Mark’s middle finger entered him ever so slowly and then he started moving it back and forth, massaging him.  Jinyoung couldn’t help but moan as Mark’s mouth found its way back to his cock, taking him in again.  “God… Mark…”

Mark’s finger stopped moving and Jinyoung didn’t even look up to know Mark was staring at him.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. 

“ _There aren’t many, b-but…_ t-that feels so…”  The words were getting blurry on the page and Jinyoung was having a hard time converting letters into actual speech as Mark’s mouth and finger worked in harmony against him.  “… _the reason they are the most p-p-precious… out of anything…”_ His body was warming up to all the touches and his hips started grinding down on their own to match the motions from Mark. “… _is because I d-don’t have to… lie…and they give me b-breath like_ … ah…”  Jinyoung wasn’t even reading anymore, his sentences were just coming out in pants and he couldn’t care less.  _“…they give me breath like… f-freedom.”_  Jinyoung felt his grip getting weak before his body jerked and the book fell right out of his hand and onto the ground with a thud.

Mark, a bit lost with how busy he was finally looked up to find a sweating Jinyoung breathing heavily and he sank lower and lower into the pillows.  Jinyoung glared at him then roughly grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss.  “ _Stop teasing_.”

Mark took that as his cue to stop what he was doing and let Jinyoung pull his shirt off. 

Jinyoung felt his desire tipping over the edge as he pulled Mark in for fierce kisses all throughout trying to get rid of every article of clothing that was still getting between them.  Jinyoung pulled Mark down on top of him and rutted their bodies together causing them both moan into each other’s mouth.  “I... in my…”

Jinyoung already knew.  He pushed Mark off to the side and looked for his basketball shorts.  He found them lying on the ground next to his discarded essay book.  He noticed the book had landed spine up and one of the pages was folded against the ground.  He cringed and settled the book closed properly so that pages wouldn’t crease, then he grabbed the condom from the pocket of Mark’s shorts.

Jinyoung got back onto the bed and pushed Mark back down into the mattress, straddling him.  Mark looked a bit shocked at first, but then he just laughed.  Jinyoung didn’t get this riled up too often, so Mark was probably just giving himself a mental pat on the back. 

Jinyoung hastily rolled the condom onto Mark.  He felt his stomach turn in anticipation as he lifted his hips up and lowered himself onto Mark’s cock.  Jinyoung took immense pleasure in seeing Mark groan from beneath him after all the teasing he had to endure prior.

It didn’t take long before Jinyoung had his hands on Mark’s thighs and he was mercilessly grinding down on him.  His head was pointing up at the ceiling and he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Mark inside him.  He was having a hard time holding himself together as he looked down at Mark who finally reached out to pump his cock.    Jinyoung used the last of his strength to keep rutting up and down against Mark until he felt Mark’s hand drop from his groin.  He made sure to look down so he could see Mark fall apart beneath him.  His body convulsed as he called out Jinyoung’s name between pants. 

Jinyoung took that as a signal to start stroking himself rapidly until he hit his high as well, his head falling down onto Mark’s neck as he came onto their stomachs with a loud groan.

They both were still shuddering and gasping and Mark shoved Jinyoung off to the side so they could just lie next to each other for a bit until their breathing was back to normal.

“Hmm, Jinyoungie…”

“Yes?”

“I think you need to start reading me books more often.”

Jinyoung smacked him lightly on the shoulder and Mark couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
